We Don't Like Your Boyfriend
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The other Rangers don't like Kim's new boyfriend.


WE DON'T LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND

DISCLAIMER

I'm not really into Avril Lavigne but I got plot using a slight variation of her song _Girlfriend_ and it wouldn't leave me alone. This is a future fic in which Kimberly is with the guy she mentions in the letter. However, she and Tommy are still friends. This isn't too far in the future, takes place during Light Speed Rescue's reign, but it does mess up the actual timeline of Avril's song. Song's basically the same except for some words and the chorus. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm assuming everyone knows who the Rangers are, so I'm not bothering with their last names. For this fic, all the Rangers used here met after the Countdown.

The Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, and Space Rangers stepped into the newly reconstructed Gym and Juice Bar that had once belonged to Ernie.

"Wow. This is like, so totally cool," Kimberly raved.

"Yeah, Bulk did a really good job in recreating the place," Zack agreed.

"It's…quaint," Kimberly's boyfriend, John Peters, said.

"Aw, man. This is bringing back **so** many memories," Tommy commented with a grin.

"Like our first competition?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"Competition? For what?" John queried.

"Karate tournament," Jason and Tommy chorused.

"Karate tournament?" John echoed. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical of guy who went to a peace conference?" he accused.

"Uh, hello? Pretty much everyone here does Martial Arts," Tanya told him.

"I'm just saying, it's mixed signals," John countered.

"Is it just me or does this guy get more annoying every time he visits?" Rocky muttered to his best friend, Adam.

"Oh, it's not you, man," Adam assured.

"Yeah, the guy's a dork," Justin murmured. They laughed and went to a table.

"Oh, hey, look. A karaoke machine," Katherine noted.

"Yeah, Bulk and Skull set it up and even convinced Tanya to let them put in her new song," Billy stated.

"Tanya, you've got a new song out?" Kimberly asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sing it later tonight," Tanya answered.

"Cool. Can't wait," Kimberly grinned. Everyone laughed and ordered smoothies.

"Bulk, this place is awesome," Aisha told the former bully.

"Thanks," Bulk grinned.

"So, what made you and Skull decide to reopen the place?" Trini wondered.

"Yeah, what exactly's so special about this dump?" John questioned as TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, Andros, and Zhane walked in.

"Hey, this place isn't a dump! We've all got a lot of really great memories here," Ashley defended as they walked up.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"And that's part of the reason I decide to reopen the juice bar. Skull and I have had some fun times here too. Plus, it gives kids a safe place to hang out," Bulk told them. "So no, this place isn't a dump," he told John.

"Whatever," the other man said. "Kim, I'm going to go get us a more private table," he continued.

"Okay," she agreed and he walked away.

"That guy's a jerk," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, we know," Zack responded.

"Oh, come on you guys. Cut him some slack. He's just had a rough day," Kimberly defended him. Then, as Bulk and Skull went into the back. "So, what do you guys think of the Rangers in Mariner Bay?"

"They're okay. I mean, they seem efficient," TJ said.

"I'm just not sure how well they can do their job if everyone knows who they are," Andros worried.

"Yeah, keeping the identity a secret was tough, but at least we were free to make our own choices," Jason stated. The others nodded in agreement and then fell silent as Bulk and Skull came back. Their reminiscing continued late into the night, though it was occasionally marred by John's snide comments. Finally, the karaoke machine was fired up. Everyone cheered. Cassie was up first singing Cheap Trick's _I Want You To Want Me_.

"Yeah! Go Cassie!" TJ cheered. When she was done, she rejoined her friends.

"Hey Tanya, I want to hear your song," Kimberly requested.

"Okay," Tanya agreed. "Guys, you want to help? You'll just have to look at the words."

"Sure." With that, they all stood up and walked up to the stage. They made a selection on the screen and waited as the song started.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
We think you need the old one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We know that you like him  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He wants to be your boyfriend

You're really missed  
He wants you his  
You're his obsession  
He think about ya all the time  
You're his addiction  
Don't you know that he would make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend that you used to feel precious  
And Heck Yeah  
He'll treat you like a princess  
We can tell you like him too and you know we're right

He's like so whatever  
You used to have so much better  
We think you should get back together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
We think you need the old one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We know that you like him  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He wants to be your boyfriend

We can see the way, we see the way you look at him  
And even when you look away we know you think of him  
We know you talk about him all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell him what he wants to hear  
Better yet make your boyfriend disappear  
We don't want to hear you say his name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

He's like so whatever  
You used to have so much better  
We think you should get back together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
We think you need the old one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
We know that you like him  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
He wants to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around his finger  
Cause he can, cause he can love you better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
He's so stupid  
What the heck were you thinking?!

When they were all finished, they went back to their table.

"Kimberly, are you going to let this group of dorks treat me this way?" John demanded. Kimberly scoffed.

"You know what, John? **You**'**re** the dork! I can't believe I even fell for you! So why don't you just buzz off?" she retorted.

"Fine, babe. Be that way," he sneered and walked off.

"Oh, finally! We've gotten rid of him," Katherine sighed in relief.

"I just can't believe you guys kept quiet this long," Kimberly said.

"Well, you had seemed happy, so…" Tommy's voice trailed off.

"And I was…for a little bit. But as you guys have made me realize, he was always so judgmental," Kimberly said. Then, "Tommy, can we go outside and talk?"

"Sure," he agreed. They walked out.

"Kat, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jason checked.

"Yeah. I know those two are meant for each other. They just needed a little nudge," Katherine responded. Then, they all continued to talk.

THE END


End file.
